


in your arms

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: I always thought of him as my enemy. My arch nemesis. He was always the one I'd hate forever, wasn't he?Have you ever thought about nothing other than hate, Potter? Maybe there was something else that I never felt like showing. Would that be so bad?There may be some parts in the story, (depression, self harm, etc.) that may be too much for some readers! Also, this story is set after the battle of Hogwarts, so you could say eighth year.





	1. the boy who lost

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! yes i know i already have a story i'm writing but i've been writing this for a while too and i've been too excited to post it okay haha. so anyways i hope you guys like this one too!
> 
> love you all,  
elise

I woke up that morning with another headache, along with a large growling noice coming from my stomach. Christmas break was coming up, and thankfully mainly everyone would be leaving. Then I'd have some time by myself for once. It was worse these days after the battle. Knowing how many people died- and knowing how it could've all been prevented. 

No matter what everyone told me, I kept thinking I could've done something else. I carried this burden on me ever since. I felt lost, and I didn't know anything anymore. I had stopped eating which made me weaker than I've ever been. I was also depressed, not that anyone really noticed. Maybe Hermione or Ron did a few times, but I tried my best to keep it under wraps. 

I got out of bed slowly and looked at the time. Everyone would be down at breakfast so I got into my robes and walked downstairs to join them. I barley slept these days too, so I tried my best to stay awake during the day. This made going to classes even worse. Having to focus and read material I didn't even remember hearing about in the first place. It was insufferable. 

I finally made it to the dining hall where Draco Malfoy caught my eye- giving me a disgusted look as always. I ignored him like I usually did and found Ron and Hermione who were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, you came down late again," she told me as I sat down. "Oh, yeah- I was tired so I slept in a little bit more." She gave me a look as if she didn't believe me, but she soon shrugged it off. I didn't eat anything, but I just told them that I wasn't hungry. Luckily they bought that. 

"Well, I've got to see one of my teachers. I have a few questions to ask them about an upcoming exam." Hermione quickly got up and left. Ron left a couple minutes after her. He had to go to class, but I had a free period on Fridays. I kept picking at my food, until I felt something hit me on the back of my head. I had a feeling what it was. Or who, for that matter. I jerked my head back and saw Malfoy starting me straight in the eye. 

I mouthed at him, "what?" All he did was snigger so I just turned my head away again. I brought down a book, so I continued picking at my food while trying my best to read. Though then I felt someone coming near me. It was Malfoy again.

"Well, Potter. It seems you have this period free too." I didn't look up while I said, "I've never had a class this period. You're just too oblivious to tell." I could sense he was getting annoyed, but he didn't say anything. He sat down next to me instead. 

Now I looked over at him. "What do you think you're doing?" He looked down. "Everyone else has classes. You're the only one to bother- so, here I am." I rolled my eyes and moved farther away from him as I somewhat looked through my book. There was a pause before Malfoy spoke up once more. 

"You're not eating?" Why did he ask me that? "I'm not hungry. Now, would you please just leave me alone? I'm trying to read this." I could tell he wouldn't be leaving any time soon, but it was worth a try. "You have to eat, Potter. At least something." "And why do you care?" I snapped at him. "I don't. If you don't have any energy, you won't fight back. What's the fun for me then?" 

I couldn't take him anymore. I grabbed my book and quickly got up. However, just as I was about to leave I felt an arm grab my own. Malfoy was holding my wrist- and rather tightly. I winced at the pressure to be honest.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I told you to leave me alone." He was just looking up at me as if he was trying to discover something in my eyes. "I'm just wondering why you're not eating." I forcefully ripped my wrist away from his grasp, saying one last thing to him.

"Like I told you before, I'm not hungry." I walked off and left for my class even though it didn't start for a while. I just had to get away. 

Of all people, I wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy in on my secrets.


	2. potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2 because i can't stop myself alright haha.
> 
> love you guys,  
elise

I just walked around the castle before class started. I did this a lot, it allowed me to think. Not that it helped me in any way though. I only thought about bad things. I heard the bell ring after a while and soon everyone poured out of their classes, already leaving for their next one. These types of days weren't my favorite, I had potions with Snape.

On top of everything, dealing with him never made me feel better in the slightest.

I made it to his class, but I waited until the final bell was about to ring. I didn't want to stay in there any more than I had to. When I walked in everyone was standing in the back. I saw Ron and Hermione near the front, but I stayed put where I was. Malfoy was leaning his back up against the wall a few feet away from me.

Him being in this class too was just another reason to hate it as well. Then I remembered- Snape said we'd be changing seats. If only I wasn't sat next to him, I thought in my head.

"As I said the other day," Snape started to say slowly. "We will be changing seats. Whoever you get sat next to will be your partner for the rest of the year. Unless, however- it gets out of hand. Then, we will discuss further arrangements." I rolled my eyes before Snape started to read out names, and everyone made their way to their new seats.

There were only a few people left, including Malfoy and I. Suddenly a rush of worry came through me. Snape's been at me for years, and he knows how much we despise one another.

"Potter, Malfoy. Here." I knew it was going to happen, it just had too. I glanced over at Malfoy, who was giving me that disgusted look he always wore across his face. I walked over to Snape, setting my bag down quite forcefully, and I looked straight down at the table. I felt someone else walk over after me and Malfoy sat down. This is just great, I said in my head. Now he'll really have a chance to annoy me.

I felt him looking at me but right as I looked over at him he quickly tore his eyes away from my glance. Snape started to speak again. "We'll be doing a project this term. It will be a large part of your grade and you will be working with your partners." He waved his wand and papers flew onto all of the desks. I picked it up, trying to read what it said.

My head was still hurting, so I had to pretend I could instead.

"I want all of you to start working on it tonight. It will take a while and I want it to be your best work for my class- understand?" Everyone nodded before saying, "yes, Professor." I only mouthed the words. I barely spoke to anyone other than a few words to Ron and Hermione. Or to Malfoy, but that was only to get him to leave me alone.

"Well, Potter- partners, huh? I guess I must have done something really horrendous to deserve this. I'm definitely not being rewarded." I ignored him, continuing to "read" the paper in front of me. He nudged me in the arm which again sort of hurt.

"Would you just leave me alone? Look, I know we got paired up and all that but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you, alright?" He seemed to study what I said before he said something else. "Meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at seven. If we have to work together- I'd rather do it somewhere other than that dusty library."

I looked over at him but all that came out was, "if I feel like it." I turned my head away again. I heard him give a small chuckle but I went back to listening to Snape the best I could before class was over.


	3. a sky full of stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 3! i hope you guys enjoy reading it :)
> 
> love,  
elise

The day went by quicker than expected, and dinner was being served in the dining hall in no time. I sat down with Ron and Hermione, and picked at the food which layed upon my plate. "Harry, you haven't eaten all day. You really should eat something. It's not good for you if you don't." I glanced over at Hermione, but all I came up with was, "I just haven't been feeling very well today- that's all. Tomorrow I'll be more hungry." 

I really hated having to lie to her, she probably knew something was up, but I just couldn't get myself to tell anyone the truth. Then I remembered- Malfoy wanted to meet me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. It was Draco Malfoy. Why would I want to spend time alone with him? "Well, I better get going. I have a lot to study for. Come on, Ron. I need to help you with Herbology, right?" "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that." Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron by the arm. 

Now it was only me sitting at the table. You know, I might as well just go meet him. I mean, what's the worse that could happen anyway? We really should get started on the project. Knowing Snape, it will take a long time to complete. Though before I got up to leave, I glanced over at the Slytherin table to see if he was still there. There was no sign of Malfoy, so I assumed he already left. The time said seven o'lock. Oh great, I thought to myself. He'll really have it out for me about being late now too. 

I walked to the Astronomy tower fairly quickly and hiked up all of the stairs. By the time I made it all the way up, I was fully out of breath. Especially because I wasn't eating, I had no energy to do basically anything anymore. And carrying a heavy bag on my shoulder certainly didn't help either. 

I saw him sitting on the edge of the tower, dangling his feet. He was resting his arms on the railing so he wouldn't fall. He looked peaceful, something I would never think to see on a Malfoy. Especially one named Draco. I walked over to him, carrying my bag of books. 

"Oh, it's you," he said as he jumped a little. "I got startled." I was still standing, not sure whether I should sit down with him or not. "So, why did you want to meet me here?" "Well, we have a project don't we? I always do my best work up here. And plus- the view's nicer." I felt myself give the smallest smile. "I guess that's one thing we can agree on." He gave a small smile back, but quickly tore it off of his face. 

"Are you going to keep standing there?" I dropped my bag and sat down next to him, though far enough away. We started to work but we barely spoke. It was quite strange- being with him like this. 'Though it was for a project', was what I kept telling myself. We'd never be friends. It just couldn't be possible, right? 

"Potter, can I ask you something?" I didn't look at him, but I nodded slightly as to say it was okay. "Why aren't you eating? And don't bother saying you aren't hungry or anything else like that." I kept looking down. I didn't want to look him in the eye. I hated lying to people face to face- even if it was Malfoy. 

"What else should I say? Thats the truth," I snapped at him. "I'm not stupid, Potter. I know if someone's starving themselves." Now I looked up at him- locking his eyes with mine. He had eyes like no one else. They were a certain shade of grey, but I finally understood why everyone liked them so much. "How would you? And why do you even care what happens to me? I told you to just leave me alone. Let's just finish this for the night, alright?" 

Malfoy kept looking into my eyes, but I looked down after a while. I wasn't going to stare at him for any longer. "I don't care, by the way. I'm just curious- that's all." "Well, stop being curious. Just drop it, okay?" "Whatever you say, Scarhead. I'm just warning you- that doesn't mean I won't bring it up another day." I could hear him chuckle a little bit and I rolled my eyes. 

It was probably another hour or two that we were up there. It was a a long time before I even looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly down on us and the moon did the same. It was quite beautiful- it just would've been better if Malfoy wasn't here with me. 

"We should go down, it's getting pretty late," I heard him say. "Right, yeah," I mumbled. I got up, but just as I did- he did the same. Our arms brushed against one another and I felt a shiver rush through me. It felt odd, but not in the way I would've thought. Malfoy began walking towards the steps after gathering his books, but stopped before heading down them. 

"You know, Potter- it might help if you shared things with someone else. Might even help clear your head." He smiled for a short second and proceeded down the steps. What did he mean by that? And why did he keep acting like he cared? I waited for him to fully go down the steps before I went down after him. Of all things- Draco Malfoy could never think about anything other than hatred towards me. Could he?


	4. the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter i'm sorryy. but it might be a little too graphic for some people so this is just a warning!
> 
> i love you all,  
elise

I woke up earlier this morning and everyone was still asleep. I still felt an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just felt so empty these days, and nothing seemed to help. Slowly I sat up and got changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. It was Saturday, so I didn't have to wear my robes for classes. I left the common room as quietly as I could and left for the bathroom. I always went to the one on the third floor because no one ever went in there. At least not when I did.

There was a broken piece of glass on the sink once I got there and I took it in my hand. I couldn't stop myself- no matter how hard I tried to. A few tears streamed down my face and my hand was shaking terribly as I cut it into my skin. I winced at the pain but I continued until I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"What- gods what are you doing, Potter?" I jumped at the sight. Malfoy was standing in front of me looking unbelievably shocked. Even worried. "I- nothing. What are you doing in here this early?" "You're bleeding all over." He quickly rushed up to me, taking off a thin sweater he was wearing and wrapped it around my arm. I really was bleeding a lot. I cut myself even more by accident since I was startled by him. 

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" "I said it's nothing. Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm fine." "You don't seem fine! Bloody hell, you're cutting your arm and starving yourself!" "Keep your voice down Malfoy! Just drop it, alright? And why do you keep caring about what I'm up to?" "For the last time, Potter- I don't care. I just don't like watching people hurt themselves. No one would." 

I was holding his sweater tightly around my arm to try and stop the bleeding the best I could. "Look, I have to go. Just forget this ever happened." I started walking to the door before he stopped right in front of me. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong. I keep finding you like this. You might as well just cough it up." I took a deep breath but he started talking again. "Potter. Please." 

Why was he so interested in me all of a sudden? A few years ago he'd be ratting me out to the whole school about this by now. "I have to go, Malfoy." I pushed him aside, not taking a look back at him. "Thanks for the sweater," was all I said before opening the bathroom door and disappearing out of his sight. 

Draco's POV: I just stood there watching him leave. I looked down at the floor. There was blood everywhere. He really must have hurt himself, I thought in my head. Even if he was Harry Potter- my arch nemesis. My enemy. No one should have to feel this way. Though why would he? He's The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. He has friends. Though come again- he did lose a lot of people in his life. After the battle, I really started to think about that. 

All of these years I was such a jerk towards him- but really he just needed someone. Just like I did.


	5. "truth" hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also really short i'm sorry haha. anyway here's chapter 4 :)
> 
> thanks for all the love,  
elise

After I left Malfoy I went into an empty broom cupboard. I casted a spell to stop the bleeding that was gushing from my arm, and I just rolled my sleeve down to hide the cuts. It just had to be him. Of all people to see me like this.

I took Malfoy's sweater and cleaned it up with another spell. I kept it in my pocket since I figured I'd bump into him later so I could give it to him then. I left the cupboard and walked down to breakfast- not that I would eat anything though. Malfoy was making his way into the hall right as I arrived, and we locked eyes for a moment. I wasn't sure what it was- but something was different about him. 

What he did this morning, and how he gave a certain look towards me just now. It didn't feel like us. Like hatred. I took my eyes away, but he was already walking over to me. I tried walking faster to the Gryffindor table but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"I need to talk to you, Potter. Now." "When will you ever learn, Malfoy?" "Until you talk. Just come with me." I couldn't believe him. He dragged me to a corner so no one could see us. "So, what do you have to say this time?" I snapped at him. "Look, Potter. I know you hate me and all that, but I'm only just trying to help. For once, I'm trying to be nice. Would you just let me?" I tried soaking in what he was saying. Why did he want to help me? Why was he trying to be nice? 

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. Now, if you don't mind I have better places to be." However right before I walked away, he spoke to me again. "You know, I always knew you were an arse, Potter. Only now- I know you're an even bigger one." 

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I quickly turned back towards him and grabbed him by his shirt as I pushed him up against the wall. Rather quite forcefully too.

"I should've left you in that fire." I couldn't believe what I just said. I didn't mean it, did I? I was looking into his eyes- anger rushing through me every single second. He looked shocked, and even hurt. I let go of him and started walking away before stopping for a moment. 

"Don't talk to me again- and I believe this belongs to you." I tossed his sweater at him, but he didn't catch it. It barely touched his chest as it slowly hit the ground by his feet. That was the last thing I said to him. Malfoy didn't seem to have any words. I didn't even hear him move from where I left him as I stormed off. 

What has gotten into me? He tried to help, and I said that. I made my way back into the dining hall. Malfoy didn't seem to come in after me. I kept looking back, but there was no sign of him at all. I didn't actually hurt him, did I?


	6. a helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 6! again this is really short since i wrote this a while ago and didn't make the chapters longer haha. anyway enjoy this i guess.
> 
> love you all,  
elise

Breakfast was almost over, though like always, I didn't want to eat anything. Hermione was still suspicious at my behavior and she made me eat anyway. "Harry, you have to at least eat something. I've noticed you getting skinnier. This isn't good for you- even if you say you're not hungry." I nodded, knowing I wouldn't be getting out of this any time soon. I ate a little bit of a biscuit, but I felt completely sick afterwards. 

"Look, I have to go. I have to talk to someone really quickly." Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, but I was already walking as fast as I could to the bathroom. On my way there I seemed to have bumped into someone, but I couldn't quite see who it was. I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. I hated it, but this was what happened all the time nowadays. I leaned my back up against the bathroom stall as I heard someone walk in. Great. Now someone else has to barge in on me. 

"I told you to eat, Potter." It was Malfoy again. He walked over to the front of the stall- looking down into my eyes again. "Why do you keep showing up when I'm like this?" He shrugged and I felt the need to vomit again. "So you're telling me you enjoy this? This is what happens when you don't eat for a long time." I sat back up against the stall, and he sat down on the other side of me. He brought up his leg to his chest- holding his arm on top of it. He kept looking at me before I started talking. 

"You'll never leave me alone, will you?" "Nope. Not until you allow me to help you." "But why? Why do you want to help me so badly?" He took a deep breath. "I've been where you are, Potter. It's not fun. Even after what you said-" Then I remembered what I had told him earlier. 

"I'm sorry about that, Malfoy. I didn't mean it, really. I just- don't know what to do anymore." He gave me a small smile. "Here," he said as he handed over a few biscuits. "Slowly eat them, and they'll start to help." I took them and tried eating some, but instantly I felt sick again. I leant over and threw up once more. "That's bloody disgusting." 

"You don't have to sit here, you know." "No, I don't mind. I'm just trying to bug you." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Besides, having someone with you can make you feel better. Even if that someone happens to be your enemy." He let out a small laugh, but I just looked at him. 

"You know, Malfoy, you've changed." "Well, maybe being saved from Harry Potter has messed with my head." Now I let out a small smile before I tried taking another bite of the biscuit.


	7. his touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 7 for you guys! i finally updated haha sorry about that. hopefully i'll have more time now. but anyways enjoy this chapter i guess.
> 
> love you all,  
elise

Once I stopped throwing up, Draco got up and held out his hand. I assumed he wanted me to grab it, so I took it as he helped pull me up. "So, now you want to be friends or something?" I asked him questionably. There was a pause before he spoke. "That's up to you, Potter. I just want to help you." I raised my eyebrow. "Hey, think of it as a thank you. You saved my life. I feel like I have to do something in return." 

"Wow, you really have changed," I said with a laugh. "Oh, just shut up," he said as he punched me playfully in the arm. "Just- let's keep this under wraps, alright? I don't need people knowing I'm talking with Harry Potter." I laughed while I nodded slightly before we walked out of the bathroom together. 

"Meet me at the Astronomy tower again tonight? We could work on the project, and you still have to tell me what's been up with you." This all felt strange. Malfoy being so "nice" towards me. "Sure- if I want to." He stared at me with a blank face. "Alright, fine! Whatever." I walked past him, pushing into him as a joke. He had a grin on his face as I left. Before I turned the corner I looked back at him, and he did the same at the same time. We quickly took our eyes away from one another, heading to wherever we were going. 

Hours passed and I just skipped going to dinner. I didn't want to eat, and I really didn't want Hermione making me again. I went up to the Astronomy tower early and sat on the edge, dangling my feet and swinging them back and forth to pass the time. There was a breeze, but I liked it. I always liked when it was cooler. I sat there looking out until Malfoy came walking up the steps. 

"You're up here early." I looked back at him, then back away from him again. "Uh, yeah. I just wanted to get some air." "I know you skipped dinner, Potter. So, being the nice person I am- I brought us some." "Malfoy, if I eat- I'll just get sick." "Just eat slowly and talk to me. It'll get your mind off of it. Just trust me." I still couldn't understand why he wanted to help me. Maybe he really wasn't so bad after all. "Are we actually going to do any work?" "Nah, let's just take a break tonight. Tell me things." 

I shrugged. "Like what?" "I don't know. Your life, living with the Dursley's-" "You remember their name?" He turned a soft shade of red. "I guess- yeah." "Okay, so I guess I'll just start from the beginning then." I quickly ate a small bit of a roll Malfoy brought up and started to talk. "You already know about my parents, so that part I won't have to explain." He nodded slightly but he looked at the ground. 

"Well basically- living with the Dursley's was completely terrible. I mean, their son Dudley was just a monster. He sort of looked like one as a matter of fact." Malfoy chuckled a little as he smiled. I looked at him and continued talking with a small grin across my face. "And you know, I could sometimes do things- though I didn't know what it exactly meant then. Like blowing up my Uncle's sister, or getting Dudley trapped in a snake habitat." 

"Woah woah- you did what now?" Malfoy was practically cracking up now. "Well, I didn't mean to!" He threw a piece of bread at me, and I actually felt happy. I was having a good time with the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Yeah, those were the good times when I lived there. Not after they happened though. That's when I really got-" I didn't finish my sentence. I looked down at the ground now. 

"Potter- did the Dursley's ever.. try and hurt you?" I took a deep breath. I was looking out at the sky now. "Countless of times. Dudley always tried to punch me too, but I was faster. Until I was grabbed by my Uncle I guess." I felt a small tear run down my face, but I quickly wiped it off. I still didn't look over at him. I didn't need Malfoy to see me start crying. "I- I had no idea, Harry. I'm so sorry." Did he just call me Harry? I looked over at him now and he looked sad. I could tell he actually felt sorry for me. I was complety and utterly shocked. 

"Don't worry about it. At least that only happens in the summer, right?" I tried to brighten the mood by adding a small laugh. Not that that really helped. He looked down suddenly. I didn't know what he was doing. He took his hand and put it on mine. "Look Harry- I know how you feel. And I'm sorry. For everything."


	8. friends or enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! sorry again for not posting for a while. school is just you know. but i'm going to try and update more now :)
> 
> thanks for your patience haha,  
elise

I looked down at Malfoy's hand on my own and I felt a rush of butterflies run through me. But why? What was this feeling I kept having when I was with him? I never felt this way with anyone else before. I looked back up at him, trying to speak properly. "I'm sorry too. Especially for what I said yesterday." He smiled. "Thanks, Potter." I smiled back at him. He let go of my hand, and brought his legs up against his chest. He was looking back at the ground again. 

"Well, I told you my story. Now it's time for you to tell me yours." "Oh, yeah- I don't know about that, Potter." "What did you mean you knew how I felt?" "Look, I never told anyone this. Not that I have anyone really to tell." "Hey, now you do." He still seemed unsure if he should talk. "Malfoy, what is it? You don't have to act like nothing gets to you around me. I won't judge you, if that's what you're-" but he cut me off.

"Alright, fine. I've been beaten too. My father- used to do it a lot. I mean, he still does." I felt speechless. He's been through what I had, and all this time I thought he had it good at home. "I- I had no idea. I'm sorry, Draco- really." "You called me Draco." Then I realized that I just did. Of all the years we've known each other, I never called him by his first name. And it was the same with him.

"I guess the new you's changing me too, huh?" He smiled a little and I even thought he was blushing for a second. "Harry, can we start over?" I stared at him blankly, but what I did next just came out of me. I held out my hand in front of him. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He laughed and took my hand in his. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." We smiled as we looked into each other's eyes. We slowly let go of one another's hands and decided it was getting late. 

"So, we're friends now?" I asked him. "If you want. It'll take some getting used to though. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, friends?" "Tell me about it." We laughed as we headed for the stairs. "Hey, Harry?" I turned to face him. "Just- please promise that you'll allow me to help you through whatever you're going through. I know you didn't tell me the full story. After the battle at least. I want you to trust me, okay?" 

I nudged him in the arm. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I won't go easy on you during Quidditch games though." I started walking faster down the stairs before he left right after me laughing. 

Draco's POV: I had no clue what I was doing, but for once- I didn't care. I was enjoying myself being with him. I felt happier than I've actually been in a while. I was still worried about him though. Especially after what I saw him doing this morning. But there was something else too. I've always been around other people, but with him it feels different. Like the feeling I have from him is stronger towards than anyone else. 

No, that couldn't be. Or I couldn't be- right? I must have been zoned out. The last thing I thought I would do is start liking guys. And even if I did- it would never be Harry Potter.


	9. not possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another really short chapter because i wrote these a while ago haha. so sorry about that guys.
> 
> with love,  
elise

Malfoy and I just went to our common rooms once we came down so we wouldn't get in trouble from staying out too late. We both took one last look at one another before we turned opposite corners. Ron was still up, and of course he was wondering were I was. "What are you smiling about? And where have you even been?" I didn't realize I had a huge grin smack across my face. 

"Oh, I was just in the library. I read something funny, that's all." That was apparently the best I could come up with. He luckily just shrugged and headed up to bed. I sat on the couch for a few minutes and watched the fire. It was peaceful. I thought about what I was feeling. I couldn't be gay. I mean, when I was with Ginny or Cho- I never felt like this. Something always felt off. But why was this only happening towards Malfoy? Why not to any other guy?

I was only wondering if for some reason, he might be thinking the same.

Draco's POV: Merlin's beard, I thought in my head. This can't be happening. I couldn't like guys, no bloody way. And Potter? But I looked at him differently tonight. His eyes, his messy moppish hair, even that stupid scar. I hated seeing him like this- all broken and lost. I quickly jumped up from the chair I was sitting on and ran to Blaise. I practically dragged him out of his bed.

"Draco? Bloody hell, what are you doing?" He was whispering as quietly as he could. "Just come with me." I could fairly see him roll his eyes at me through the dark. Thankfully he got up and followed me back into the common room. "What do you want? I was sleeping!" "Something's wrong, Blaise. I- I have this feeling for someone. And I don't think it's just a friend thing." "And what's wrong with that? Who is she?"

I kept looking at him. "Well, he-" "He? Oh- wait, really? I never thought-" "You and me both," was all that came out of my mouth. He stepped closer to me and pulled me into a hug. "Draco, I'll be your friend no matter what. Or for who you choose to like, alright?" I felt so much better telling him. He was the only one I could really talk to. Besides Pansy- sometimes.

He let go of me and I smiled. "Thanks." He smiled too. "Wait- so then who's the guy?" I gulped and took a very deep breath. 

"Harry Potter."


	10. finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the shortest chapter ever haha

"Harry Potter? You mean- the Harry Potter? Are you serious? I thought you hated him." "Well, apparently not." He looked unbelievably shocked, but definitely not as confused as I was. "What made you think about him like that exactly?" I felt like I was going in a trance. 

"Everything. His stupid smile that never fails to make me laugh. That scar of his that rests on the corner of his forehead. Even those bloody emerald green eyes of his-" "Mate, you're falling for him." I jerked my head back. "No way! I'm not in love with Harry!" "You're even calling him by his first name!" I took a step back and brought my hands to my face. "This can't happen, Blaise. He'd kill me. He'd kill him. You realize that?" 

I never told Harry much else about my father. I hated talking about him. "Draco, just calm down. He'll never have to know. It's not like I would tell him, or Pansy even- if you decide tell her this." "I know, I know. It's just I don't think I ever really hated him. All these years- I think I only figured out what it was until now."

"Why don't you talk to him? Maybe he feels the same way. You never know, all those hexes might have been his way of flirting." Blaise let out a laugh, but I gave him a blank stare. "Okay, fine! I'm sorry!" "What am I supposed to do?" "Let whatever happen, happen. So, you were with him tonight?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about- never mind. We're actually sort of friends now." "I'll really have to get used to this. You two not having it out for each other." I smiled. "You should get some sleep though, Draco. You'll have plenty of time to dream about Harry then." "Oh, shut up!" Blaise was laughing as we walked up to bed. 

I was happy I told him. I thought about Pansy and figured she should know too. But that was for tomorrow. Right now I had way too much on my mind.


	11. the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, sorry guys this is from a while ago haha

Harry's POV: I woke up early the next morning, and I felt a little better than usual. Becoming closer to Draco really was affecting me. Though in a good way this time. I got up, and luckily it was Sunday. I had one more day before classes started up again. I changed out of my pajamas quickly and left the common room. I was wondering if Draco would be up like he was the other day. Last night I thought about him. A lot actually. I kept walking around the castle, noticing that barely anyone was up.

I turned a corner, but I bumped into someone once again. It was Malfoy. 

"Potter, I- hey." "We keep meeting like this, I guess," I replied back. He smiled shakily. "Uh, what are you doing up so early?" "I could ask you the same thing." "I couldn't sleep well, so I thought I'd just get up." I nodded. He seemed strange, unlike his usual self. "Well, I- I better go. I have to talk to someone." He rushed past me and disappeared out of sight. That was odd. Friends, huh? 

Then I thought about what I was thinking before. Bloody hell, I think I'm gay. And I have feelings for Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco's POV: I kept walking until I reached the Slytherin common room. Pansy should be up, she usually got up early too. I saw her reading a book, and I sat down next to her on the couch. "Pansy, I need help." "Woah, are you okay?" she asked me. "You look all red- and it almost looks like you're going to pass out." "I like someone, Pans- but it's- it's not what you think." "Draco, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" 

I nodded. "I know. Look, Pansy- I'm gay." "That isn't too surprising actually. I mean, when was the last time you ever had a girlfriend? Or even a crush as a matter of fact." She thought I was gay before I did? I must have been starting to shake because I heard her trying to calm me down. 

"Draco, relax! I love you no matter what." She held my hand and smiled. I felt better knowing my two friends accepted me. I just kept thinking back to Harry though. He'd never feel the same. "So, who is it? The guy you like." "Um, Harry Potter-" "Harry Potter?!" "Pansy, keep your voice down!" "Right, sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all." "I just don't know what to do. He's not gay, and besides- I'm the last person he'd ever fall for."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Draco. You never know." She continued reading her book and I got back up. I left towards the door, thanking her one last time before I was gone. 

Pansy's POV: I always knew there was something up with him. He's never really dated anyone, and to be honest- I felt like there was something between the two of them all of these years. I got up and went to find Blaise. He was coming down from his room as I grabbed his arm. "I have an idea, Blaise. I'll need your help though." "What is it this time, Pans?" 

"We need to make a batch of Polyjuice Potion." "What, why?" "You'll see." I happily walked off, Blaise following right behind me.


	12. have a little fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter, i love you guys :)

Pansy's POV: "Pansy, will you please tell me what you want to do?" "Okay, fine! We're both going to turn into Harry Potter, and then we'll follow Draco around everywhere." "And why exactly are we doing this?" "Because it'll be fun! And besides, you know what would happen if Draco's father finds out about his little crush. I love him more than anything, but his father would do far worse things- and Harry even." "You know I'm right, Blaise. Have a little fun in your life!" "Oh, alright. Let's just hurry up."

We spent the day making the potion. Since we were in eighth year, we luckily had access to much more ingredients. At about five, we finished and all we needed was a piece of Harry's hair. "So, how do you want to do that? Just go up and rip some off of him?" "I'll do it, it'll be more normal coming from me." Blaise agreed, and we tried finding him. He was standing alone looking out the window. I sneaked up behind him, and pulled two hairs out of his head. 

"Ow! What- Pansy! What are you dong?!" "Nothing, Potter. Just having a little fun." I walked off, and Blaise followed me. "Draco is going to hate us, you know." "He'll get over it, now come on. We have a big day tomorrow," I said with a smirk. 

Harry's POV: I didn't even bother to think what that was about- it was typical Pansy Parkinson. I heard footsteps coming down the hall towards me. It was Draco. "Hey, I- um- I'm sorry for earlier. I acted rude." "Oh, don't worry about it." He smiled and came closer to me. "Have you eaten at all?" I didn't say anything. "Harry, you promised me." He had worry in his eyes again. "I'm just going to throw it up, Draco. What's the point?" 

"The point is that you need to get healthy again. And I'm going to help you like I said I would." I looked down. "Look, I'll grab some food and meet you at our spot. Then I'll make you eat something." "You're really going to kill me, aren't you?" I laughed a little. He rolled his eyes playfully before walking over to the dining hall.

I started heading towards the Astronomy tower. He called it "our spot." He really was a different person. I was definitely falling for him- and rather quickly too.


End file.
